1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to an integrated domestic water system and interior fire sprinkler system. More particularly it relates to an integrated residential domestic water and fire sprinkler system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Dedicated sprinkler systems which are connected to large diameter water supply mains are known in the prior art. These water sprinkler systems may be characterized as "stagnant" water systems, in that the water flows within the system only when a sprinkler head is activated. Also well known in the art are residential domestic water distribution systems for supplying water to a variety of plumbing fixtures within a dwelling. For a variety of reasons (codes, regulations, etc.) domestic water systems can not be "stagnant," that is, water contained within the system must be capable of flowing under normal operating conditions. As a result of this requirement for "nonstagnant" flow systems, for typical building applications the fire sprinkler distribution system and the domestic water distribution system are two independent and separate systems. An obvious limitation having separate domestic water distribution network and fire sprinkler network is that each system must have their own conduits, supports, fittings, drains, valves, etc. This duplicity of system components is both uneconomical (additional materials, labor, etc.) and environmentally disadvantageous (additional water requirements). To a large extent, the expense caused by the duplicity of system components required by separate independent water distribution networks has limited the acceptance of fire sprinkler networks to commercial or multiuse residential applications. A further limitation of present fire sprinkler systems is that they require regular inspections of system operability as it is critical that water under pressure be supplied to the various sprinkler assemblies. Typically this requires that the occupant occasionally inspect and verify valves, gages, etc. for operability.
It would be desirable and advantageous to implement a fire sprinkler system which would be cost-effective so as to find acceptance in the residential building industry. It would also be desirable to have such a sprinkler system which would incorporate the domestic water distribution network into the fire sprinkler distribution network. At the same time, and most importantly, the combined system would be a "nonstagnant" system to meet the approval of industry. By incorporating or integrating the sprinkler network with the domestic water network according to the present invention, a water flow is established throughout generally the entire network each time a plumbing fixture is accessed. It would also be desirable that the combined system be "self-checking" to verify fire sprinkler system operability. As a result, the integrated water distribution system according to the present invention is a "nonstagnant" water flow system which can meet the requirements of various plumbing codes and regulations. The use of the plurality of multiport fitting each having a plurality of external nipples permits the use of small flexible conduit which facilitates assembly and installation.